Patching systems are frequently used in data transmission applications to improve system flexibility and reliability. One type of existing patching system includes a plurality of jack access cards that are mounted in a chassis. Each jack access card interfaces with a pair of rear connectors. A first rear connector of each pair is typically connected to a user's transmitter (e.g., a machine or other piece of equipment that transmits signals or data). A second rear connector of each pair is typically connected to user's receiver (e.g., a machine or other piece of equipment that receives signals or data). Transmissions from the transmitter enter the patching system through the first rear connector, travel through a circuit path provided by one of the jack access cards, and exit the patching system through the second rear connector. Normally, the circuit is closed. However, by inserting a patch plug into a patch port defined by the jack access card, the circuit is opened and the transmission from the user's transmitter is diverted through the patch plug to a secondary piece of equipment (e.g., a back-up receiver, diagnostic equipment, equipment performing alternative functions, etc.).
Ease of use and reliability are factors relevant to the design of patching systems. Other factors include cost, circuit density, and interchangeability or modularity of parts.